


A Little While Longer

by OhThatsViolet



Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Elliott enjoys a rare opportunity to lie in with a snoozing Octavio.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213181
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	A Little While Longer

The late morning sun broke through the cracks in the curtains, forming a seam along the floor that crept by the end of the bed and settled in the dark space between the bedside table and wall. Elliott’s amber eyes had been following it back and forth for the amount of time he’d been awake, despite it never moving. It was unusual for him to have this type of quiet moment now. Octavio was still sound asleep beside him so the apartment was free of disturbances for once. Usually the runner would have the TV on, the shower running or be failing to muffle his giggles at some video on his phone when Elliott woke up. In many cases his pottering around their home was the reason for him waking up in the mornings. He partially felt guilty for enjoying this moment of solace. He knew Octavio had some trouble sleeping last night and that was more than likely the reason for him getting to have this lie in. He vaguely remembers the runner jolting awake and frantically rubbing his eyes as he muttered something about a crash and landslide but Elliott thinks he must have fallen back asleep before Octavio could finish his barely comprehensible rambling. 

Maybe they could talk about it when he woke up, Elliott thought, despite knowing well that his partner didn’t usually enjoy talking about these types of things. Octavio was always willing to lend an ear if Elliott wished to talk about a bad dream he’d had but when the roles were reversed he tended to keep it to himself. Elliott rolled over to face his sleeping partner. He looked relaxed now, despite the curled fist that had found its way onto the side of the trickster’s pillow. His breaths were even, his lips slightly parted and his jaw was slackened. He looked absolutely adorable and Elliott couldn’t help but think it was such a shame that he rarely got to see Octavio like this, even though he had the pleasure of sleeping next to him every night. He was tempted to give the fingers lying on his pillow a soft kiss but he knew even the smallest of disturbances could possibly wake Octavio so he decided against it. 

He thought maybe it was time to leave the warmth of the sheets and get up to face the day. Elliott pushed his weighted blanket and sheets to the side, swinging his legs around slowly, his toes wiggling as soon as they made contact with the floor. He was just about to reach and grab the old sweatpants he’d discarded to the floor the night before, until he felt a light poke to his back.   
"Mmph...Ell? Where are you going?"   
"I'm getting up. It's morning time."   
The trickster looked over his shoulder at his partner who was pushing himself onto his elbow and harshly rubbing at his eyes, a look of confusion on his face.   
"You don't have to get up," Elliott told him, watching as the younger Legend scooted across the bed towards him.   
Octavio planted his cheek against his shoulder and snaked an arm around his waist.   
"Don't get up yet...I feel like...the shittiest shit."   
Elliott chuckled quietly, placing his hand over the one resting against his stomach.   
"Go back to sleep, baby. I'll call you when breakfast is ready."   
The runner paused for a moment, idly but gently tracing the soft lines of muscle under his fingertips. His thumb came to skim through the line of hair beneath his lover's naval before burying his face in the curve between his shoulder blades, whining in protest.  
"No. Not without you." 

Octavio fell backwards against his pillow, taking Elliott with him. He decided to just go with it; it’s not like he wanted to put up a fight anyway. The trickster looked up at him from his newfound spot with the back of his head resting against his lover’s chest, though his feet were left to hang off the edge of the bed somewhat awkwardly. He tickled the underside of Octavio’s chin lightly with his fingers, making him giggle and squirm half-heartedly. They lay in silence for some time and Elliott turned his head to listen to the steady drumming of Octavio’s heart. Elliott understood Octavio’s difficulty with sleep to an extent. Before they’d met, his sleep schedule had been all over the place and he’d regularly toss and turn during the night, unable to shut his brain off. He knows now it was all anxiety related and though he still had the odd restless night or nightmare, he’d noticed a big improvement since he'd begun trying to take better care of himself. Octavio’s poor relationship with sleep seemed to be formed by a combination of his high energy levels and a deep-rooted fear of being left on his own. Just like his dreams, this topic wasn’t something they had discussed in much depth but Elliott knew him well enough by now to be able to take the pieces Octavio had given him and put them together to give him some understanding of the inner workings of his partner’s mind. 

Elliott adjusted himself so he could roll back under the covers and sidled up to Octavio, who let out a satisfied sigh as soon as he felt his warmth on his skin.   
“Try to get some more sleep, okay? I’ll be right here.”  
Octavio nodded slowly, using his arm to shield his eyes from the sun’s light, which made Elliott briefly consider getting up to adjust the curtains but he was so content in Octavio’s presence, he was beginning to wonder what had possessed him to want to get up the first time and decided against it.   
“Will you do that thing you do?” Octavio mumbled as he lay his arm out across the trickster’s stomach, allowing Elliott to catch his meaning without him having to say it.   
“I’d do anything for you, babe. Just relax. I've got you.”  
He knew the pattern and location by heart, as he began to lightly trace the bold lettering tattooed into the runner’s arm. Octavio let out a contented sound and turned his face so he could tuck his head under his partner’s chin, totally relaxed. Elliott took a quick glance at the clock before deciding that time didn’t matter. He had nothing to do today and was more than happy to just lie here and enjoy these moments of peace, a little while longer. 


End file.
